A Tail of Halloween Night
by HoloDragon
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo get experimented on by Shinra for Halloween. He seems to think that people should actually be their costumes! Some fluffly stuff goes down. And not just the tails. YAOI! IF YA DON'T LIKE NO READ! Shizuo/Izaya OOC MAYBE! Sorry for crap summary! T FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES heh I made a pun in the title.


**Okay. Another one shot I thought of during Halloween. It took me this long to get it done because of Chemistry yet again. That and I just wanted to not feel rushed for anything and to just... Let it flow out. Izaya and Shizuo they are out of character and probably everyone else. BUT this is what I imagine them to be like if they were in love and treated each other kind of nicely. That and if they did crazy stuff like this. Odd I know. But I just kind of... Like them Izaya and Shizu-chan together. ^.^ SO! As mentioned in the preview thingy... This is a YAOI! GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT BECCAUSE I DO NOT WANT YOU TO GET ALL UPSET! I DO NOT WANT TO GET ALL UPSEST BECAUSE SOMEONE LEFT ME A REVIEW ABOUT HOW THEY READ A YAOI! warning over. I own nothing. **

* * *

I look at the floor while everyone shuffles past me… Stupid Shinra forcing me to come here. AFTER HE DRUGGED ME AND MADE ME A TEMPOARY NEKO JUST TO FILL HIS SUGERY NEEDS! The fact that he thinks people's costumes should be real on Halloween is pretty great until, he decides to do it on you.

"Shinra…" Shizuo's angry voice cut through the music playing in the air.

I noticed the nervous doctor haphazardly slinking through the crowd. The ex-bartender was chasing after him but all I could see was a glimpse of tail instead of a stop sign behind him. Seems I'm not the only one Shinra played with.

Taking a sharp turn on my heels I followed the two out into the crisp night air. I knew it wouldn't be long before Shinra found himself trapped. A dog tail greeted me from behind Shizuo as I approached soundlessly. "Change me back!" He ripped through his throat.

"Can't… You…. WAIT!" Shinra said making a pathetic face.

Celty appeared and from the way she slapped her phone into Shizu-chan's face, I knew she was in defensive mode.

Slowly he let him go while making an irritated noise. I couldn't help but laugh and swing my flick-blade around. Shinra let out a soft nervous laugh and swallowed hard as he saw me finally, "Hey there Doc… See you decided to play on Shizu-chan as well. As funny and great as that is… I'm still pissed you did it on me."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at my appearance of a sleek black tail and cat ears. Did I just notice a tint of pink on his cheeks? Yeah right… Shizuo is a monster. He doesn't blush. Why would he? Shinra swallowed hard and Celty stepping in front of him.

"I PROMISE I'LL PUT YOU BACK TOMORROW!"

"Tomorrow!" Shizuo roared.

I sighed heavily, "Not a moment later."

Turning on my heels I began walking off. Shizuo rips an innocent light pole from the ground and I pause and turn back around, "IZAYA!"

I put on a smirk and feel the sleek black tail move behind me quickly as I anticipate the chase. "Come and get me puppy."

He growls and then pauses realizing how animal that actually sounds, "FLEA!"

I cackle for a second before winking, "Mou." And then I know I have to run because he's running. Quickly I dash down the street and pull my trusty blade from my jacket and dart down an alley.

Shizuo throws the light pole just as I turn to jump up the fire escape. Making an irritated noise I use the flying object as a step to jump higher. My feet land on the grate of the fire escape and I scramble up and onto the roof. "IZAYA!"

I laugh and dart down the fire escape on the other side, pause as Shizuo jumps over me and onto the street. I know it's risky but I feel a bit more agile than normal… Maybe it's because of the cat ears? I latch around his tall shoulders and wrap my feet around his waist. He bows at the extra weight and I have just enough time to taunt, "Meow Shizu-chan." Before he yells loudly and I have to run ahead.

He chases me back out onto the streets where I know I can dart off again. "GET BACK HERE!"

I pause just long enough to point my blade at him, "No can do doggy… I don't have a stick to throw for you to fetch."

"FETCH THIS!" He throws a vending machine that I quickly sidestep. A piece of change flies out though and cuts my cheek.

I put my hand to the wound and feel the sting, "Ow… No fair Shizu-chan! Mou! That hurt!"

He rips a stop sign from the concrete and grins evilly, "This is gonna hurt worse!"

People scatter out of my way because I'm running again. My feet pound the concrete and I know people are watching us. Someone wonders aloud why we are a cat and a dog. The next person I hear says how fitting? I laugh and hear something odd though. "Look… Shizuo's tail is wagging… Does that mean he's actually enjoying this?"

I pause once darting into an alley way and peak my head around the corner. In fact… Shizuo's tail is wagging. Happily. Back and forth, back and forth. "Ne!" I screech and dart back in to crawl up a fence and over.

He sees me standing on the other side and pauses to catch his breath because I'm not moving, "Tired flea?"

I chuckle and pull at the odd ear on my head, "How cute? Me tired? No." I cackle and look at him cocking my head, "Hey… Shizu-chan?"

He glares, "What flea?"

I smirk, "Tell me… Do you enjoy chasing me?"

"WHAT?" His fingers curled around the links in the chain and I saw the skin of his hand starting to break under the pressure. Crap… Don't want that.

I start backing away, "Because the dog is happy."

He growls but notices the tail moving behind him happily. I take off sprinting down the alley and dart back out onto the streets. Shizu-chan is behind me holding a bent stop sign. I duck back into an alley but realize all too late that there's no escape. I'm in a dead end.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

Shizuo rounds the corner and drops the stop sign, "Looks like the little kitty cat got his paw caught. Guess what Izaya… I've finally caught you. Now I can kill you!"

"You haven't won yet dog!" I say back bitterly letting my mask slip a fraction. Izaya Orihara doesn't lose! He smirks now. It looks better on me. My chrisom eyes narrow as I notice the blood dripping down my cheek also. Crap he's already ahead too, because I'm wounded and he isn't.

"I haven't?" He says coming closer… But I notice there is no stop sign in his hand.

I narrow my eyes and pull out my blade, "No."

His tail is wagging faster than before as he steps closer. My heart rate kicks up cause I'm starting to actually accept that I'm going to die. Shizuo has finally won our game. I take a blind slash at him but it just barley skims his forearm… Poo it won't even scar. "Tch. That's all you have?"

My face goes red… Out of anger? Embracement? When do I ever blush?! Especially in front of him! I back up until my back hits a wall and I'm forced to face death. His brown eyes are exposed having ditched the sunglasses. There's anger there… But there isn't murder. "Come on Shizu-chan… Let's just think this through."

He blinks and smirks, "Afraid to die Izaya?"

I put my hands over my chest, "Not exactly but… Sure doggy boy."

His hand snatches around my throat and he picks me off my feet. "I do not like being called a dog." He growls. Damn… Shizuo smells good. I like that cologne. Ew! No NO NO!

My breathing comes out labored and I realized that I really wasn't getting much air. "Shizuo." I breathe out his real name and instantly he drops me to the ground. That was… unexpected. But that is expected from the unpredictable. So is it… Really that unexpected? That's actually quite the idea… Shizuo is unpredictable but I predict him to be unpredictable… So wouldn't that make him…? Predictable? His un-predictableness is predictable. I look up at the tall man in front of me. He's glaring at me but yet he's not? His eyes aren't hard but they're narrowed.

"What flea?"

I know I probably look confused and I actually decide to let the mask go. My face forms into confusion and surprise. "Why… Aren't you killing me?"

He smirks and lets out a sigh, "Because maybe I don't want to?"

I know I now look even more confused, "After screaming… That you would kill me?"

He laughs at my face and kneels down so we're face to face, "I don't think you'd kill me if you got the chance either flea." I blink hard and look him in the eye searching for something that tells me he's lying. I know that I have… Certain setbacks in my plan to kill Shizuo… Like my own person feelings. "Didn't think so… Besides… I actually really love cats."

I blink and then before I can get some retort even thought of he goes and presses his lips to mine… Surprisingly soft and warm. I feel my eyes closing and I don't even have to guess if I'm kissing him back. My heart is hammering hard in my chest and I wonder if his is too. He somehow manages to pull me into his lap and we continue to share this kiss. I can feel his hands wrapping around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips are slowly becoming more pressured and his tongue dances along my lower lip. I shiver but allow him to explore my mouth. I get a bit impatient with his slow kissing though and I decide to taste him.

Our tongues begin to battle for dominance and his arms around my waist tighten slightly. Not enough to crush me… But let's be careful. Finally I get to taste him and it makes my heart race and my body shiver more than it already is. A lingering taste of tobacco, mint, and the beer he'd had at the party. We break apart because we can't breathe. I blink in surprise and he just smirks. "What?"

He laughs lightly and pecks my lips, "I love informants too… Especially annoying ones that get under my skin… Damn flea."

I blink again, "You… Love… Me?"

His cheeks go bright red but he actually gives me a real smile. It looks… Really fucking cute.

I can't help myself but finally, and I mean finally let out my big secret that I denied to myself for years. I grab his chin and notice the faint scar on his cheek. Good. So he'll never forget me. I kiss it before tracing a heart on his chest, "Love you too… Shizuo."

He smirks, "I know."

"WHAT?!" I scramble out of his lap and his embrace.

A laugh makes my cheeks go bright, "You weren't exactly hiding it… Well not that well anyways. I know that the only reason you scar me is because you never want me to forget you… But seriously I doubt that I can." He smirks getting to his feet, brushing himself off. His tail wags behind him and I roll my eyes, "I know that you like to bug me because you know that at least you'll be on my mind. Even though you already were on my mind. You know Izaya… I know a lot of things that you thought weren't easy to see."

I stomp my foot like a child, "Are you insisting that I've been beaten at my own game?"

He smiled and pecked my lips, "Woof."

My heart fluttered as I felt him wrap his arms around me to kiss me lightly this time. Good thing he was holding me too because I felt like I was going to face plant. "So… We're killing Shinra right?" I ask when we pull apart.

"Yup." He said kissing me again after popping the p on the end.

* * *

We spent the night in my apartment let's just leave it there. I woke up with Shizuo's arm around my waist and his body molding to mine. My alarm clock was going off and I slapped it off. Shizuo groaned and hugged me before rolling up to a sitting position, "Morning."

I blushed at his lovely toned chest and evident eight pack. Count again Izaya, one, two, three, and four… Times two. Yeah that's eight. "Morning." I say quietly rubbing sleep from my eyes feeling a little less magnificent next to him. He gives me a beaming smile though and that makes me feel like the God I should be. I mean am. AM!

He runs a hand through his hair and pauses tugging on a dog ear. There's a slight bite mark on it. Curtsy of my teeth. I also notice the angry red nail marks down his shoulders and back. Oops. That's when he's smirking at my body covered in his love bites and hickeys. I blushed and pulled our shared sheet up and over my head before flopping back down on the bed. He lays over the top of me and hugs me tightly. I huff in a pouting manner as he lightly pulls the sheet back and kisses my exposed cheek. I blush and I'm sure he does too. "We have to go kick Shinra ass."

"Well it's gonna be embarrassing with all these marks on my body." I complain smiling despite my obvious distaste of being marked.

"Good… So everybody can know who's mine." He said smugly moving me up and into his arms. At least his can be hid with a shirt!

I laughed and said, "Oh so now I'm yours?"

He kissed a particular love bite on my neck that he'd made during last night's events. "As long as you'll keep me."

"I do like dogs." I commented with a laugh.

He growled and chuckled before saying, "Woof."

I get out of bed and notice I'm clad only in my black underwear, "I need a shower." Shizuo's eyes landed on his clothes strewn about the floor, "Meet me at my place. I want to shower too but… Maybe not end up having sex again."

He noticed my slight limp as I gather some clean clothes, "Asshole." I smile, "I'll be there."

Isn't it funny how I don't even have to ask where he lives? Awe the joys of being me. Gathering his clothes he pecks my lips before leaving. I disappear into welcoming warmth of the shower. It's not as comforting as the warmth that Shizu-chan offers now. I found myself needing a mental slap. We've stopped trying to kill each other for less than twenty four hours… Not months or years or even weeks or days. Who knows? What if we simply throw each other back into that game of cat and mouse in a few days?

Well… I hoped it wouldn't come to that because I've been in love with him for quite some time and I highly doubt someone else make me feel this way. He's the only monster I know… Because I can't love one human above the rest. Shizuo isn't human… He's _my _monster.

Once I decide I'm clean enough I get out and dry myself off. Catching a glance of my naked form in the mirror. I'm covered in red and purple marks. They're freaking everywhere. My back, my neck, my thighs, my chest, my freaking arms, SHIZUO!

Pulling on my usual v neck long sleeve shirt I realize that it doesn't cover about four of them. And two of them are extremely noticeable. Well that's not acceptable, but I don't have anything to cover it. Shit. I'm stuck. WHY IS MY GAME SUDDENLY BEATING ME?! THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN! My teeth get brushed, my face gets washed, deodorant is applied, finish getting dressed and I deem myself clean and ready to beat up Shinra.

I grab my house keys, my knife, and my jacket before slipping on my shoes and leaving the apartment. My bed room is still a mess. Usually I'd clean it right away, but a scent of Shizuo is still in there and I hate to admit that I don't want that to go away.

That draws another conclusion in my mind. What if hating Shizuo was really me just hating the fact that I'd fallen in love with him? Wouldn't that mean that I hate myself? Well that's not likely. I could never hate myself. Even though everyone in Ikebukuro and probably all of Tokyo hate me. You know sometimes that does actually bother me.

It shouldn't because what do I care? My humans should love me but they don't. Instead a monster loves me and I love a monster. I find myself standing in front of Shizuo's apartment. Amazing how thinking and walking can pass such a short time. He opens the door and has a ghost of a smile on his face. I notice that he isn't wearing his usual bartender outfit. Instead he's wearing a white form fighting t-shirt that hugs his torso tightly but not too tight, and simple dark wash jeans. Am I drooling a little? "Want to grab breakfast first or make Shinra feed us?" He asks.

"Shinra… He's good at making eggs." I smile and I notice a slight bit of pink on Shizu-chan's face.

His eyes are trained on my exposed hickeys and teeth marks, a small smile graces his lips, "I taught him how to make eggs."

"You did?" I say shocked.

"I did… Right after he started living with only Celty." He brushes my collar bone and one of the bruises. His eyes are glazed over in thought. "We'll make him feed us though."

We walk to Shinra's in a bit of silence. Shizu-chan is smoking one of those cancer sticks, just like he did after sex last night. I told him he looked like someone out of an eighties American porno. My comment resulted in round two. It seems weird now that we're not trying to kill each other. I like it, but on one hand… People are staring at us as we walk. Shizuo gives a soft growl, "What?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

Shizuo glances at me and his expression visibly softens, "People and their fucking staring!"

I snicker and he narrows his mocha eyes, "Sorry Shizu-chan. They probably are wondering if hell froze over because two reasons. One, we're not trying to kill each other, and two, we still have animal ears and tails."

My hand tugs on the tail behind him and he yelps, "Right." Our pace picks up at this and he pauses just outside the elevator, "Izaya?"

I notice the use of my name and not flea, "What?"

He turns and leans against the wall. "Do you think…? We would have gotten together if it hadn't been for this whole… Halloween procedure?"

His face is slightly red and I put my hand to my chin thinking. Would I have ever admitted to him? Probably not… It's Shizu-chan and it's still embarrassing. No matter how amazing the sex was. I feel my face heating up. Crap no… Don't think about last night right now. Would I eventually get caught? Perhaps. It's possible but I would have escaped right? But the only reason I got caught is because someone made me notice his tail wagging.

"Maybe?" I say uncertain of my answer.

He laughs and steps into the elevator. I come to stand beside him smiling lightly, genuinely, "Guess we'll never know."

I tiptoe up and kiss his cheek blushing, "Let's just do this."

He takes my hand for a moment and looks at the ground before the sound dings that we're on the right floor, "I mean it Izaya… I do love you."

I turn red and my heart lurches in my chest, "I love you too… I really do you brute, I mean Shizuo." I give a laugh at my name calling, "Some habits die hard." He yanks on a cat ear and I giggle, "Mou, Shizu-chan that hurts."

"You bit me yesterday." We're walking towards the apartment's door but smiling ear to ear talking. Shizuo kisses an exposed hickey again, "We can call it even though."

That's when the door opens and Celty steps out and we just now realize that we're holding hands still. Both of us go bright red and take about four steps apart, dropping hands. "Damn flea."

"Fucking Shizu-chan." I somehow retort quickly trying to look pissed.

Shizuo flinches no doubt remembering how I shamelessly moaned that out last night, to the old context of how I used to say it. And if he's not I know I am. Celty's helmet looks at both of us. I know she's at least smart enough to notice something. If she had eyes they'd probably be glued to my hickeys. 'Awe, how cute? I'm so happy to see you getting along. Please don't kill Shinra though. Be back later."

We mumble a quick see you later and enter the apartment. The underground doctor glances up from his computer, "Awe my love doesn't wish to- SHIZUO! IZAYA!" He quickly comes out of the office and attempts to put his back to the door.

I notice and move to the hallway. My hands fold over my chest and my tail moves from side to side. "Not so fast Shinra."

Shizuo glares at him, "You are going to do two things, change us back, and let us kick your ass with no complaints."

I reach into my jacket's pocket and pull out my knife. For a moment I move it around in my hand and Shinra visibly pales. It gives me joy. I cackle and notice that Shizu-chan's face is turning red. That's when our friend's eyes are trained on my exposed neck. His face goes from scared to smug.

I curse under my breath as he laughs, "You should be thanking me for experimenting on you! It brought you to realize how much you actually love each other! And now you both know!"

"SHINRA!" We both scream at the same time. I know that I've talked with Celty on my… Feelings but Shinra only heard part of it. Shizuo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

The guy's feet were hanging as my Shizu-chan glared and growled, "Shinra… You promised not to tell."

He swallowed hard, "Now Shizu-chan… What does it matter? You both feel the same way and you obviously have gotten it taken care… There's no need to beat me up. Right?" He spit out nervously.

I roll my eyes but feel the, gross, human part of me compelled to not let Shizuo kill him. Slowly I make Shizuo lower him, "Put us back. Don't completely kill him Shizu-chan."

Shinra is lowered to the ground and Shizuo gives me freaking puppy dog eyes! Big freaking brown puppy dog eyes! Are you kidding?! "Interesting, usually that name makes you angry. Tell me… What made that change?"

We both go red and I have to be held back by Shizuo not to cut him. His arms are around my waist, my feet are dangling, and I'm a little mad, "That's out of character. Izaya you don't get upset."

I notice this as well and take a deep breath and stop fighting. Slowly he lowers me to the ground and I place my blade back in my pocket. "He doesn't like being embarrassed… Makes him… Violent."

My eyes are looking at his back through his dress shirt imagining my nail marks there. "Oh they even know more about each other! This is great research!"

"SHUT UP!" We yell together.

"I'll fix you at once I promise." Shinra smiles, "Even though I wish I could keep taking tests."

We both glare and he quickly leaves to get his crap to fix us.

* * *

When I wake up from the surgery I feel myself confused as to where I am. There is an even rise and fall behind me. I take a deep breath and take in the scent around me, "Shizu-chan."

We're laying in the patient bed at Shinra's. I know enough about the room to recognize it. It's comforting to know that I don't have a tail wrapped around Shizuo's leg or something. His arm is curled around my waist lightly and I roll over. He's missing his blonde dog ears. Awe… My bite mark is gone. Guess I'll have to replace it later. If there is a later and I don't wake back up and this is all just a dream. Not gonna lie and say that it hasn't happened.

That'd be silly to lie at this point right. But the truth just isn't that fun! Shizuo sighs in his sleep as I face him. His face is actually soft and smiling lightly as he softly snores. Well… That's a lie. He's actually snoring but not too loud I suppose. It's manageable.

I can't help but run my hands through his bleached hair. He sighs again and leans into my hand. It's actually softer than I imagined. If I would have been able to think the last time my hands were here, I'd probably have noticed. "Izaya." He mumbles snuggling into that hand in his hair.

I find a soft and extremely gentle and bright smile on my face. "Shizuo."

Slowly his mocha eyes open and my heart picks up. "Izaya?"

I smile again and he smiles back, "You're not a dog anymore."

"No cat parts on you either."

Slowly he sits up and rubs his face, "Mou." I say.

"We didn't kill Shinra?"

"Nope… We still can."

He looks back at me and laughs, the sound is deep and it's better than that menacing laugh he'd do when we fought, "Nah… We'll let him go for now." I feel insecure. That's new. Insecure. About what Izaya? Hm… I guess it's because I'm not sure where this thing between us is going. It's Shizuo so it's unpredictable. That… Scares me. "Hey." He faces me and hugs me to his chest and kisses my head, "What are you thinking about? You're making an awful face."

I shake my head, "Nothing Shizu-chan."

He chuckles, "I know when you're lying."

Dammit you meathead! You can't possibly see through all of this crap about me! "I'm scared." I admit hiding my face.

"Why?" He asks softly rubbing his hand over my back. So as not to seem weak I just shrug. That's tougher than admitting I don't want him to leave me. I'd sound like a girl. Or a puss. "Well tell me, so I can chase off that fear."

I swallow hard… I think that's the nicest and sweetest thing he's ever said… To me anyways. I'll just pretend that no one else has seen this side of him. "The future between you and me… Do we have one? Are we going to go back to the way things are? That would be really sad."

He pulls me closer before pulling away to see my face. Slowly he kisses me and doesn't push me too far. As if he's convincing me that it's okay with his soft kiss. His hands grasp my cheeks gently, "I told you I love you Izaya. We had amazing sex, probably the best I've ever had. I've been in love with you since what… High school? I don't think I would just leave and make us go back to how we were."

I peck his lips, "I love you."

Both of our faces are red as we realize we basically should have been dating like years ago. "I regret one thing though."

I feel a thought slip into my head. _Me. You regret me._

"Stop. It's not you." I blink, HOW DO YOU DO THAT?! He rubs my cheek with his thumb, "I regret that we didn't stop fighting earlier. That I didn't say anything to you all those years ago."

I feel my heart beat race as my ears and face heat up. To hide my embracement I punch his chest and bury my face there. He laughs lightly and it vibrates against my cheek. Then I feel bad. Yes Izaya Orihara felt bad about punching him and I kissed the spot my knuckles connected.

He uses his hand to gently smooth my hair, "Look at this! Celty my experiment went great! Look!"

Shizuo growls and quickly gets himself untangled from me and goes to chase after Shinra. I follow them out into the living room to see, my Shizu-chan holding down Shinra trying to punch his face. Celty is emitting worried smoke while holding back Shizuo's hand. "SHINRA!"

I cackle and skip up only to kiss my new boyfriend's cheek, "Never leaving me. Shinra… Watch your back; because I'm not gonna forget this little fiasco." I sing as I move towards the door.

Shizu-chan looks up at me, "Never leaving you." He confirms.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." He says sincerely, "I expect to find you in Ikebukuro every day."

I wink as I open the door swinging my jacket on in the process, "And I don't predict anything from you."

"Love you Izaya." He winks eyeing a healing hickey. "See you tonight."

My face goes bright red as I make a heart with my hands and then a peace sign and walk out the door. As it closes behind me… I'm grinning ear to ear. Just like the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**Hate it, love it? Wanna favorite it? Wanna review it? Just asking just asking. Thank you for even reading it! It is so greatly appreciated! Thank you so so so so so much! Okay so I know they are a bit OOC but I really wanted to just... Drabble on about my fangirl ness. Erika and I could be friends... And not just because we have the same name... Spelled the same way. And enjoy wearing black. ANYWAYS! THANK YOU! (Haters please be gentle. CONSTRUCTIVE IS ALWAYS NICE) :)**


End file.
